Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to lighting systems for outdoor deck areas, for lighting purposes as well as decorative purposes, and more particularly to a post light assembly which is integrated into a deck post.
Outdoor deck areas are very popular as they add to the beauty of the home as well as provide a functional place to enjoy the outdoors. However, many decks do not have a sufficient lighting such that they can be enjoyed during the night time as well as the day time. Furthermore, the decks that currently employ lighting systems must run the wiring on the surface of the posts, railings, and deck surface, providing a look that is not aesthetically pleasing. Occasionally the wires are hidden by a conduit, but these materials are still not aesthetically pleasing. Also, post lights are typically separate assemblies which attach to the top of existing posts.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a lighting system for an outdoor deck area that provides sufficient lighting while at the same time adding to the aesthetic value of the area. Therefore, embodiments of the present invention may substantially hide the wires from view and incorporate the light housings into the deck components. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention may integrate the post light assembly materials into the existing post structure, thus providing a more seamless look and greater aesthetic appeal.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a lighting system that may be built specifically for the deck including the deck surface, railings, and posts to provide a total deck experience. In other words, the deck does not need to be torn up and rearranged to put in the lighting system; the deck may be manufactured to allow the easy installation of the lighting system.
The lighting system does not have to be tailor-made for every home, but can be manufactured at a high production rate and can be installed at existing homes or businesses. Also, the embodiments do not need to be installed by a specialized carpenter, but instead can be installed by the homeowner. In this way, cost is minimized.
Also, current post lights allow light to shine in an upward direction, thus wasting lighting efficiency by sending light into the night sky as well as into the eyesight of deck users. Embodiments of the present invention may focus light toward the deck itself, thus making more efficient use of the light lumens and preventing light from shining into the eyes of deck users.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.